Remembrances
by dashinginconverse
Summary: "It's been kind of weird without you being around, Brie." At a bar one night after leaving the WWE, Brie Bella meets an old, familiar face, and maybe gains something more. CenaBrie, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: "It's been kind of weird without you being around, Brie." At a bar one night after leaving the WWE, Brie Bella meets an old, familiar face, and maybe gains something more. CenaBrie, oneshot**_

_I really like this pairing, and haven't written for them in a while, so here this is! I hope that everyone enjoys this little fic. It's nothing much, but I had fun writing it! Sooo, thanks so much for giving this fic a shot!_

* * *

**Remembrances**

* * *

The drink burns on its way down her throat.

Brie Bella sits at a bar, an elbow unceremoniously on the table as her eyes watch the bartender at work. The various other people in the bar around her don't notice her in the slightest, and for that she feels a strange sense of sadness. She knows that maybe some of these people weren't fans of the WWE, but still...it is disappointing.

And then again, it isn't like she is an actual part of the roster anymore.

She never thought she'd feel like this. Unsure of where to go, what to do. Wrestling had been such a fun career, but at one point it felt like she should move on. Do different things. A girl only lived once.

_Yeah, _she thinks dejectedly. _Yeah._

Brie sighs, a sudden sense of loneliness threatening to overwhelm her. She lifts the drink to her lips again, nursing the beverage slowly before placing the glass back down on the bar. The music at this place was good, at least, and that was what she looked for wherever she went. It wasn't just a place to have a drink and catch up with friends, it was a place that she could at least relax for a bit.

She arrived with her twin, but Nikki deserted her long ago, moving off around the place as soon as she saw the familiar face of Dolph Ziggler. Brie wanted to go say hello, but decided against it. Her sister's crush on The Show Off was well known, and she didn't want to interrupt anything that might become something more.

So, Brie just found herself at the bar, listening to the cool sounds of live jazz band that frequented this particular local, and closing her eyes, trying to get lost in the song.

Of course, fate wouldn't have any of that.

"Brie Bella," a familiar, friendly voice greets, in a tone that causes goosebumps to automatically appear on her arms.

Opening her eyes, she is greeted with the jovial grin of John Cena.

"Cena," she acknowledges, taking another sip of her drink.

"I've told you so many times to call me John."

"And I've told you so many times that I'm not going to."

John gives her a grin. "Haven't changed at all, I see."

Brie shrugs in response. "I guess not."

There is a moment in which the bartender appears, asking John for his order. He replies with, "Just water, please."

As the bartender moved off to get him his order, Brie finds herself looking at John in interest. "Water?"

It is his turn to shrug. "I just come for the music."

She finds herself smiling despite herself at that, her lips curving into a surprisingly sweet expression before she even realizes what had happened. Before she could smooth her face into a normal, neutral look, John took notice, and he wasn't going to let that go, she realizes.

"I never pegged you for a jazz fan," he points out.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Cena," Brie drawls, running a finger along the rim of her glass. The drink is almost gone, but she doesn't feel any of the effects of it. After all, she came for the music.

"Always willing to learn new things," John offers with a friendly wink.

Brie scoffs, chalking up his interest to just his general good guy nature. He never said a bad word about anyone, was always ready with a smile and a helping hand to anyone who needed it. And yet she is pushing him away, like she pushes everyone away.

Their conversation is replaced with the sweet tones of the band. Brie turns around and focuses her attention on the stage. She inhales deeply, as if trying to bring the music into her very being, and feels that strange smile come across her face.

John does the same, turning around and focusing on the band. He holds his glass of water in his large hand, sipping from it occasionally.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asks, unable to keep her curiosity in check.

John looks at her, while she keeps her gaze straight ahead. "This is one of my favorite places," he admits. "I wanted to show Randy how awesome it was, too." He jabs a thumb over in the corner where Randy and Kelly are talking with Nikki and Dolph. Funnily enough, her hackles don't rise when she sees the smiling face of Kelly Kelly, and she figures she must miss the WWE something fierce for _that _to happen.

John smiles at her, as if knowing what she was thinking, but says nothing for a while, allowing her quiet contemplation.

"You could come back, you know," he says. "I could get you and Nikki a spot in no time. They need all the Divas they can get." There's a pause, as if he is pondering his next words, but decides to say them anyway, "It's been kind of weird without you being around, Brie."

She forgoes the typical, sarcastic response, while trying to ignore the way those last words make her feel, and says, "I can't. Not now."

"Maybe one day?" John's voice is heartbreakingly hopeful.

Despite everything, her heart gives a small leap at his words. The feeling of being wanted was more than she ever had the gumption to hope for, especially from him. It feels...unexpectedly nice.

"Maybe," she admits, unable to shoot him down, not this time.

John smiles at her. He had always been easy with his smiles, she knows, each one genuine. One wouldn't get a fake smile from John Cena.

He rises from his seat, and then she finally looks at him, her eyes connecting with his in a meaningful manner. John gives her a smile before placing his hand on her forearm. "It's been good talking with you, Brie," he says. "I've missed you."

A flush blooms on her cheeks. She nods her head and is able to rasp out, "Same here, actually."

He gives her a nod, and then is gone, walking down to mingle with the other Superstars - both former and current, leaving her with a thundering heart.

She watches him for a bit before turning around and facing the bar once more. The bartender has gone down the line, catering to some other customer, and Brie finds her eyes drawn to where John had sat, the glass of water still present. It is then she feels the crinkling of a sheet of paper beneath her arm. Curious, she lifts it to her eyes, and almost is shocked with what she sees.

_I'm always here to listen, Brie. Give me a call if you need me.  
- John_

And below that, his phone number is etched into the paper.

Feeling suddenly like all eyes are on her, Brie deftly slips the piece of paper into her purse, a blush still staining her cheeks.

* * *

Brie finds herself coming to the jazz bar more often, and each time is surprisingly disappointed when he is not there. She shouldn't be, she knows. His schedule is busier than most, after all.

But then, there is one night when she enters the place and sees his figure in the exact same place that it was that night, sipping on a glass of water. As if recognizing her presence, he lifts his head and their eyes meet.

She smiles.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
